Beyond My Reach
by Chibivampyer
Summary: Kagome is in the hot springs when someone comes and captures her. Contains strong yuri. Possible update soon
1. My love

**Okay. This story is by far the best I think that I have done… please review after you done reading! This contains a lemon/lime in the first chapter. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit…..**

Kagome hopped through the well and was engulfed in a beautiful blue light that lasted a mere second. She soon reached the bottom of the well. As she climbed on the vines of the well, she heard Inuyasha yelling at her.

"Hurry up! I ain't got all day!"

All Kagome did was stay put. Inuyasha looked down at her from the top of the well.

"Are you expecting the jewel shards to find you? Hurry up wench!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, "**SIT BOY!!!"**

Inuyasha went crashing down in the dirt. He landed hard enough to make the hole 10 feet deep! But the weird thing wasn't the fact that the hole was 10 feet deep. It was that Kagome seemed pissed beyond her reach. Inuyasha must have triggered her anger and made it come back tenfold. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha.

"Oops! Did I do that?" Kagome asked innocently. Pfft as if she didn't know!

Inuyasha looked up. And realized something. Kagome's appearance was totally different! Kagome's once raven hair, was now a chocolate brown with blonde highlights. Her hair was short and spiky in the back, and long in the front. Also her bangs were straightened, and they were side swept. Her eyebrows, were perfect. Kagome even had a diamond nose ring that hooked onto her ear ring! Then Inuyasha also noticed that Kagome's clothing style was totally different. She wore black skinny jeans, a wife beater, and converse. She had multiple black jelly bracelets on both her arms. Kagome was a totally different person. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in awe. Then he remembered what he was supposed to tell her.

"H-hey Kagome? Sango wanted me to tell you that her, Kirara, Shippou, and Miroku are going to look for jewel shards separately. We agreed that it would take less time to put the jewel back together if we split up."

"You have got to be shitting me!" yelled Kagome.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Kagome walked around the campsite. She needed a bath badly. And she needed to change into her night clothes.

"Inuyasha I'm gonna go to the hot springs to take a bath" announced Kagome

"Whatever. Just be back before morning" said Inuyasha.

AT THE HOT SPRINGS:

Kagome slipped off her clothes and took some shampoo and soap out of her bag. She stepped into the water and dunked her head under. Then gently lathered some shampoo into her hair, and rinsed it out.

A warm hand suddenly covered her mouth. She tried to scream but failed. She was suddenly pushed and pulled up and into the chest of her kidnapper. All she knew about her captor was that he had silky clothing. The kidnapper shoved her down onto the ground. She was about to look at him and then he put a blindfold over her eyes, and then roughly kissed her. Kagome was in shock to say the least. Her captor licked her lips. Kagome opened her mouth then bit down on the captors tongue. A feminine cry was heard and Kagome was let go. Kagome quickly took off the blindfold and looked at the woman.

"Kikyou?!" screamed Kagome.

Kikyou panted and spoke, "Kagome, you don't know how much you mean to me. I have been trying to get your attention for years. I need you Kagome. My body, even if made of soil, aches for you."

Kikyou lunges herself at Kagome and plants kisses on her collar bone. Kagome tries to get Kikyou off but Kikyou uses her miko powers to help hold Kagome down. Kikyou puts her knees on each of Kagome's arms, than draws her fingers above Kagome's heart.

"This will not hurt you. It will only paralyze for a while. Then you will be free to move about."

Kagome could see the blue miko energy coming out of her fingers in small strands and into her body. Her muscles relaxed. Then Kikyou took her hands off of Kagome's chest and trailing her hands down Kagome's body. Kikyou looked at Kagome's pert breasts and squeezed them gently. She leaned over and took one of Kagome's buds in her mouth and nibbled on her soft flesh. Kagome absently moaned, then blushed after she realized what she had done. Kikyou then removed the spell. As Kikyou was torturing her erect buds, she moved her hand down onto Kagome's clit. Then she flicked it with her thumb. Kagome bucked her hips into Kikyou's hand. Kikyou slid one finger into Kagome's moist cavern. when Kikyou did Kagome moaned loudly.

Kagome's POV:

As she slid a finger into me I moaned. This was my first time doing anything sexual…. Period. I didn't know what to expect. I don't know where to begin on the feelings that I am feeling right now. It's like a little bubble of fire in the pit of my stomach. It feels like nothing that I have ever felt in my entire life. I think that I'm starting to like Kikyou! Oh no! What will mama think when she learns about this! Kikyou flicked my clit again and I moaned out, "Kikyou!"

I flipped her on the ground and started to undress her. I needed to see her supple breasts. As I untie her obi I see white creamy flesh underneath. I have to taste her. My hands start to roam her body and I lean in to her ear and breathe out her name. I outline the shell of her ear with my tongue, making her breath even harder. As I slide my hand down to Kikyou's private area, I feel her wetness. I go down to her clit and flick it with my tongue a few times, her moans getting louder and louder every time I flick it. Then I insert my tongue into her soft cavern. I move my tongue in and out for about 2 minutes. Then I stop. I slide my fingers into her sex and thrust hard in and out. I hear her moan out my name and then the bubble in my stomach bursts. Kikyou also moans out my name and she cums on my hand. I bring my hand up to my mouth and like all the juices off. Then I kiss her forcefully. That's when I see it. Red. INUYASHA! Oh shit! He saw everything! I have to go and find him. Kikyou and I have a lot of explaining to do.

NORMAL POV:

"Come on Kikyou! We have to tell Inuyasha what is happening!

**Oooh cliffy! Give me some ideas! Thank you everyone!**


	2. explaining and transformations

**IMPORTANT!!!!! Okay I kinda messed up. They were supposed to put their clothes on before she yelled that they needed to tell Inuyasha what was happening. Sorry!**

NORMAL POV:

"Come on Kikyou! We have to tell Inuyasha what is happening!" she yelled as she tugged Kikyou behind her.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome, I think that we should just let Inuyasha digest what just happened," Kikyou said as she panted.

"Alright," Kagome sighed

"May I see where you live?" asked Kikyou.

"Uhh… I don't think that the well will work for you. But it might,. Only because you are a part of me," stated Kagome.

Kagome led Kikyou to the well and let go of her hand and told her to jump. After Kikyou jumped she jumped in after her. A blue light engulfed her body (A/N: I love that word!). They soon touched the soft dirt.

KIKYOU POV:

As I felt the soft dirt beneath my sandals, I gazed up above me. I was amazed to see that there was a roof to some kind of shrine. Kagome went up a thing that looked like a ladder that was built into the wall of the well. Once she got up high enough, I too, started to climb. As we reached the top of the well I looked out of the shrine. A beautiful two story hut stood before me. Kagome pulled me out of my stare and took me outside. I crinkled my nose. The air was not as fresh as it was in the feudal era. Most likely due to the fact of pollution.

"Kikyou is everything alright?" Kagome asks.

"Just getting use to the smells. But my, this place is beautiful," I say.

Kagome turns to me and smiles then offers her hand out to me. I gladly take it.

"Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome? Dear who is this?" I assume that this is Kagome's mother.

"Mama, we have to talk…" says Kagome.

Kagome's mom eye's our hands, seeing that they are intertwined. Her delicate brow arose.

"Kagome? What is it?" asked her mother softly. I think that she knew where this was leading.

KAGOME'S POV:

Argg! This is harder than I thought that it would be! I can't stand the was she's looking at me. She must be expecting the worst.

"Mama… I'm a lesbian," mama opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "Before you say anything. I want you to consider how what you think affects me. I love Kikyou. And she loves me. But what I really want you to know is that I will never forgive you if you tell me to end this with her. It feels right with I'm with her. Like. Like, I'm floating! I have never in my life experienced so much happiness."

I look over at Kikyou and see that she has tears in her eyes, which she is having a hard time keeping contained. Mama looks over at me and smiles; much to my surprise.

"Honey, I think it's time for you to know something. I don't know how to put it though. It's hard to explain. So I'll try to explain this as well as I can." She paused and looked into my eyes, "a curse was placed upon you when you were a little girl. The witch, believe it or not, said that on the night that you find your true love, you will become what you were meant to be. I'm very sorry honey." Mama stated to cry. And I tried to comfort her as best as I could. But this was so much to take in. What was I going to become?

I look mama in the eyes, "what am I going to become?"

Mama shook her head. "I don't know. She never told me," then she went back to crying. "But she did tell me that you would transform when at exactly 10:00 pm. I don't know why that time specifically."

NORMAL POV:

Kagome looked at the grandfather clock. It was read: 9:59 pm. She felt a sudden crack throughout her body. An ache started through her body and went straight to her heart. Kagome cried out in agony. Something moved under the skin on her shoulder blade. It popped and blood splattered on the walls, painting a masterpiece of blood. Then another pop was heard then a something that sounded like feathers ruffling. She then screamed. Her eyes burned. They rolled back into her head. They quickly reappeared as one pitch black and the other blue. Then a pain shot up through her fingers. Her nails retracted and grew back a onyx black. She looked as if she were a vampire/angel.

**A/N: The angel part is because she is a miko and the other part you already know… Vampire. Well thins chapter was really short but I will be writing more! This story is the only one I think I'm gonna continue. Cuz all my stories I wrote were just ideas that sprung into my head. Soooo thankfully I got this chapter done with no problems. But I am a slow typer. I can only type 37gwam per min (found out in my keyboarding class). Which sucks! Well I'll update as soon as I can! R&R please!**

**Keruse**


	3. Blood!

**Hello it's me, keruse. And I'm gonna tell you a little story… lol jp (new version of jk. We thought it would be cool. It also stands for just playin). Well it's kinda hard to write when you are feeling really sick and as a matter of fact hold that thought------okay I feel a lot better. Well enjoy my writings!**

"**Kagome's inner vampire"**

"**Kagome conversing with her inner vampire"**

**RECAP:**

NORMAL POV:

Kagome looked at the grandfather clock. It was read: 9:59 pm. She felt a sudden crack throughout her body. An ache started through her body and went straight to her heart. Kagome cried out in agony. Something moved under the skin on her shoulder blade. It popped and blood splattered on the walls, painting a masterpiece of blood. Then another pop was heard then a something that sounded like feathers ruffling. She then screamed. Her eyes burned. They rolled back into her head. They quickly reappeared as one pitch black and the other blue. Then a pain shot up through her fingers. Her nails retracted and grew back an onyx black. She looked as if she were a vampire/angel.

**NOW:**

Kikyou and Ms. Higurashi looked at Kagome in awe. They had never seen such a beautiful creature such as this.

"Mama, Kikyou? What do I look like?" asked Kagome easily reading the expressions on their faces.

"Beautiful" they both said in unison. They were absolutely lost at words. "Beautiful" was the first to come to mind. Kagome's body was mind blowing. Beautiful wasn't even the word to describe what she was. Kagome's mother went into the bathroom and came back with a mirror in her hands. Then gave the mirror to Kagome. Kagome held up to mirror and stared into it. She had never seen anything like this! This was so new to her.

"**My, my, what a beautiful creature you have turned out to be"**

"**Wha-what are you?" asked Kagome. **

"**I my dear am Kitade." Said the vampire.**

"**Go away! I don't want to deal with you right now!"**

"**As you wish my dear." **

"Kagome? Who was that?" asked Kikyou.

"I don't know but I sensed a demonic aura around it. In fact, I still sense it," Stated Kagome.

"My love, that is because it is coming from you."

"Ohh…" Kagome was totally oblivious.

Kagome walked over to Kikyou and kissed her full force. What was she thinking? Her mom was standing right beside her. But she couldn't help the urge. First she wanted to kiss her but now she felt the urge to sink her teeth into her neck and burry herself in the indulgence of the coppery taste. She hungered for it! She needed it! And God damnit, she needed to taste the blood of her true love. Kagome couldn't hold herself back and buried her face into the crook of her neck. And bit down on the cream colored flesh, letting the warmth flood into her mouth. She needed more! But she needed to stop. She couldn't take the life of Kikyou. She broke free, and the blood dribbled down her chin. It stained her pink lips.

"**You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into, my dear." Said Kitade, "and my time here is about to end. Well in your mind of course."**

"_**What do you mean?" Kagome's voice was hoarse.**_

"**Well for starters… I'm about to be released from your mind."**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that this is really short but I have writers block! It sucks! .dscerfdv bgftrf**


	4. My Personal Number

If you have any comments about my story or just wanna talk to me. Then text of call me at (316)-993-3802! Don't tell me that giving my number out will hurt me cause I know better than that!!! Thanks! No flames please! I beg of you!


End file.
